When will it end?
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: One shot story about Bella and her abusive parents.


This story is based on something that happened to me, I got advice from a friend to do something other than cut myself to vent my anger. He doesn't have a fanfiction account but he is an amazing friend. Thank you Matty xxxxx

Not all the information in this story is true to what happened to me, and **Is rated M for strong langue and abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>When will it end?<strong>

**Pairing: Bella**

**Human or Vampire: Human**

**Bella's POV**

It's about half 11 at night and I'm in my room watching Labyrinth, my favourite part comes on and I hear a scream come from downstairs.

"Charlie stop it." It was Renee; Charlie was probably beating her again. I jumped from my bed and ran down the stairs 2 steps at a time, into the living room, sitting on the sofa was a cowering Renee with Charlie standing over her with his fist in the air ready to hit her yet again.

I ran over to him and tried to push him away from her, and trying to push his arm down. He's a police man and I'm a 15 year old girl, how could I stop him?

"Bella go back up stairs honey," Renee told me. I shook my head.

Charlie grabbed his cruiser keys from the table and headed for the door. He slammed it shut behind him and I heard him rev the car engine and then tare down the road.

I looked at the floor near the table and saw that he had obviously thrown his beer at my mom. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a dirty towel and started rubbing the area on the floor where it was wet. I heard the car pull up outside the house, but carried on rubbing the carpet.

He walked in, threw his keys on the table and lunged for my mom again. This time I couldn't get to her, his hand made contact with the side of her face giving her an instant bruise.

"You are such a Bitch you know that?" He yelled at her his face turning red. "You do this to me all the fucking time and you expect me to just sit there and take it? Then that comes along," he pointed at me with disgust on his face, "to stop me from getting my say."

"Your say? Dad you hit her that is not having your say. You always told me that violence was never the answer to anything." I yelled at him.

"Have you seen what I have to put up with? Just because I work somewhere where there are women all day, she gives me hell about it." He shouted at me.

"So you don't think I defend you when you leave?" His hand went into the air again this time directed at me.

"So where were you tonight? I didn't see you defending me then." He yelled. Through all this my mom sat there, not saying a word leaving her mouth shut like she always does.

How she can sit there and watch her daughter get beaten up like a piece of shit? I know it's not right and she knows it too. Even Charlie knows it but he doesn't listen to a word I say.

Charlie hit me in the face at full force dislocating my jaw. Then hit me in my ribs and I swear I heard 1 or maybe 2 break. Finally as he always does he threw my broken and battered body at the wall. No matter how hard I tried to fight back he always managed to make my body more mangled.

And like I said before my mom sat there through all of this and just watched him beat me to the brink of death.

I hoped that this time was the last like I always do but I know deep in my heart that it'll never end. That it will always happen until 1 of them killed themselves or 1 of them left. But they both refused to leave the house.

I slowly stood up and made my way to my room to sit and cry myself to sleep like I always do when this happens. In the morning I would drag myself down to the hospital to get my ribs checked.

Morning came. I rushed to get dressed and it hurt like hell. Then I thought to myself if I went to the hospital and got checked out I'd have to stay in. Maybe my parents wouldn't notice me being gone. They'd continue to hurt each other till one of them got killed. I made my way down the steps quiet, so not as to wake them both and left the house.

Almost at the hospital doors now, just a few more steps I told myself as the doors came into view just a couple of meters away. But before I could make it I collapsed and I had no idea why.

My legs were hurting me really bad now and as I opened my eyes I found that I was in a room. White, bleach white I thought maybe I was dead after all and am in heaven. This thought continued as a blonde haired doctor walked into the room and came to stand next to my bed.

"Hello there I'm Doctor Cullen and I'll be your doctor for the next 6 weeks while your bones heal." He told me.

"By the look of your chart you have 4 broken ribs, a broken leg and you had a puncture in your lungs." He breathed. "We managed to patch up your lung and fix the broken bones but you can't move for the next 6 to 8 weeks else they will break again." I nodded.

He left the room and I closed my eyes again. Dam it, I was in the fucking hospital after all and my parents would know and beat me up again when I got back home. I hate my fucking life, it sucks like hell.


End file.
